Phasmatis Ex Preteritus
"Either you tell me who I am, or I kill you all" - Krycek Phasmatics Ex Preteritus '''is the twenty-fourth episode of Season 12. As he is given a new assignment by a panicking Shattenjaeger, Krycek rediscovers his "roots" and realises his true calling. Summary '''1974 A young boy sits alone in an empty room, crying. The young boy is approached in the room by Cigarette-Smoking Man, who comforts him and tells him that he everything will be okay, and that he is sorry that the boy's parents have just been killed. A short time later, the boy sits in the back of a car outside a warehouse, dejected. CSM sits in the front seat, smoking. He explains that the boy's parents were killed by a Soviet spy killer, but that the boy will soon have his revenge. After a pause, CSM exits, telling the boy that he has to "sort some things out", and assures him that somebody else will keep him company. The back seat door opens and Alexandr Schneider gets in. Schneider offers his condolences and tells the boy that he has lost his son, just a year prior. The boy looks at Schneider attentively, who then says "A son lost, a son gained". A henchman approaches the car and tells Schneider that they are ready. The boy is led into the warehouse by Schneider, where a number of men in suits stand guard. In the centre of the room, CSM holds a pistol in his hand and stands over a largely built man who has been beaten and handcuffed. The boy initially appears nervous, but CSM tells him that it's okay. He then tells the boy that the prisoner was the man who killed his parents. The boy steps forward and stares at the prisoner who looks coldly back. CSM and the Prisoner exchange words in Russian, and the prisoner spits at the boy's feet. CSM asks the boy if he forgives the man, and the boy shakes his head. CSM nods and then shoots the prisoner in the back of the head. The henchmen begin to leave, followed by Schneider, who stops only to squeeze the boy's shoulder encouragingly. The boy stands alone staring at the body, untill CSM walks over, kneels in front of the boy, and tells him that there will be a lot of death in his life, but that it is a neccessity. CSM pats the boy on the shoulder, before telling him: "You have a new family now, Alex." As CSM leads them away, the boy briefly looks back at the body and smiles. Act One 2007 TBC Background Information Trivia & Misc *First appearance by Marita Covarrubias since "Everything Dies: Part 1 & 2". *First appearance by Luis Cardinal since Season 3's "Apocrypha" *The title is Latin, and translates as "Ghost from the Past". *Mulder, Scully, Skinner and Doggett appear only in flashbacks. References *Sleepless: Krycek meeting Mulder for the first time. *Apocrypha: Krycek's escape from the missile silo. *Existence: Krycek's alliance with the Super-Soldiers. Writer's Notes TBW Cast of Characters *Fox Mulder (flashback only) *Dana Scully (flashback only) *John Doggett (flashback only) *Walter Skinner (flashback only) *Alex Krycek *Marita Covarrubias *Dario Vukjovic *Alexandr Schneider *Cigarette-Smoking Man *First Eldar *Robert Forrest *Tore Ostengaard *Luis Cardinal *Diana Fowley *Hidetoshi Kaeto *John Fitz-Maurice *Diana Aimar *Glasses Man *Russian Guard/Genadey *Duane Barry *Geraldine Kallechuk *Richard Matheson *Scientist 1 *Scientist 2 *Scientist 3 *Scientist 4 Category:Mythology Episodes Category:Standalone Episodes